Dark Link's Misery
by loadpersona
Summary: What would Happen if Dark Link killed the hero?
1. Prologue

Dark Link dodged as the hero of time's sword came down upon the spot he had just been, he stood on Link's sword and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Dark Link took this opprotunity to finish the one mission he had since his creation all those years ago, he thrust his sword through Link's chest and watched as the hero's blood pooled around his corpse, there were tears in Link's eyes and blood coming from his mouth as Dark Link left the cold, lifeless hero in the middle of the forest with only his horse as a companion, it would be a while before Hyrule realized their savior was dead.

Dark Link walked to the top of the tower near the forest where Ganondorf waited to hear the news, Dark Link had been promised a reward for killing his light counterpart. Once he arrived at the top of the tower, Ganondorf looked pleased, he already knew what had happened.

"As Promised my faithful minion, you shall now be granted a reward! You're free of my control, this is more of a reward for me than it is for you, you shall soon know a despair that the world has never seen before." Ganondorf said as he absorbed a portion of Dark's aura.

"What d-do you mean?" Dark was feeling scared now, he felt like a viel was being taken off of him as a rush of emotions he had never experienced crashed down upon him. He soon realized what his former master had meant, he thought back to the corpse laying in the forest and he felt a deep pain in his chest. He screamed in agony. "You were hiding these feelings from me! YOU KNEW I FELT LIKE THIS FOR HIM!" Dark felt sick to his stoumac and desperately wanted this all to be a sick joke. Dark hadn't even known he loved his other self until Ganondorf finally freed him of the mind control he had placed upon him. "I fufilled my purpose, I'm leaving now." He stated regaining his composure.

Dark left the tower, on his way to find Link a proper burial ground, he picked up the corpse of the one he had loved and hadn't even known he had. He placed a kiss on the forehead of the corpse and corpse in tow, rode Epona, Link's horse, into a town not too far away.

To Be Continued.


	2. Dreams or Visions?

Chapter 2

Dark Link's eyelids were heavy by the time he actually checked into the Inn using what little ruppies his dead counterpart had in his wallet, he put the body of the hero on the bed, deciding that the proper thing would be to go bury him near the temple of time in the morning. He was too tired to make the journey there during this night and he was trying to decide what to do with himself afterwards, he decided that viewing Link's dead body was good motivation to figure out how he was going to defeat Ganondorf. His former master had to pay for not letting him ever experience the embrace of the dead hero.

Epona shifted her weight in her stall down below in the adjourning horse stables, the person who had ridden her smelled like her gentle master but, he didn't look like Link. Something about him was different but she decided to ignore it and get some sleep. Just as she was finally relaxing though, she heard a scream coming from the window of the second floor, it sounded like her master's voice but deeper...

Dark had drifted off, he was dreaming of holding hands with Link and both of them thrusting their swords through Ganondorf's ugly face, when he started having another dream...

(Dark's dream)

3 lights appeared in a stormy gray sky, a thunderstorm was crashing through the sky as the lights of: red, green and blue all started glowing brighter, they formed the Triforce. A voice could be heard saying: Now for the failsafe, we know Ganon's going to possess the body of an innocent, we also know he's going to make a copy of the hero. In case he should fall, there should be a way to bring him back. First you have to visit all of the temples in the order the hero visited them, leaving a strand of his hair in each, then, once his other self is free of Ganon's control, he needs to leave strands of his own hair. This shall bring the hero back to life but only for a day unless the last condition is met. Finally, he will have to...

Dark awoke screaming because the terrible things that had been said in the dream, the horrible last thing he would have to do in order to full bring the hero back. He hoped for a moment that it was just his guilt and his longing to see the hero and be touched and held by him that had caused such a frightful dream. He thought back to the part where the hero would come back for a day, he had to try. Link had to know these feelings, he made up his mind, in the morning, he would start by visiting the dead old Deku Tree...

To be continued... 


End file.
